


Summer Night

by LilNeps



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: I asked some words to friends to get myself to write something! The words I ended up using of those were "sky", "nanny" and "werewolf".Thanks for the help!





	Summer Night

"Come, Georgia, come!!" The boy tugged Georgia's hand, dragging her towards his room. He wanted to show her his latest drawing, she guessed; it wasn't uncommon. His excitement still made his parents and the young girl laugh.

 

"Of course, Dennis, but let's say bye to your dad and pa first, yeah?" She looked up to the two smiling men a bit apologetic, but the boy huffed.

 

"Bye dad bye pa come Georgia come!!" He spoke like he didn't need to breathe and tried to drag her away again, much to the surprise of no one. One of the man shook his head smiling, used to him.

 

"I'll make sure to take care of him tonight, don't worry. Have fun!" She let her words out quicker than she'd liked: Dennis had let go of her hand and moved behind her to push her forward, and Georgia had no choice but to follow him.

 

"Don't play too rough! We'll be back in the morning!" The men waved at the kid that barely acknowledged them, and left the house, locking the door behind them. The air was warm, a light breeze passing by them, the sun starting to dip down. Summer meant longer days, but they had to end at some point anyway.

 

Georgia was their Godsend, a recommendation from friends and family, and the first night she accepted the work was the first time ever since they had Dennis that they got to relax and not worry. 

"Do you think they'll be alright?" A shared look and a laugh from his partner took the tension right out of his shoulders.

 

"Mitch, Georgia's been taking care of Dennis the past three months, and he _loves_ her. Nothing's gonna go wrong. He may be growing, but Georgia has experience in this." He squeezed his shoulder as he directed him down the road to get him walking. Mitch sighed and nodded at him, pressing closer.

 

"You're right, of course you're right. It's just that every time I'm worried, Nate. But it's our night, I should take a break from parenting." He looked up to smile at his husband, wrapping a hand around his arm and slowing him down, before stopping to a halt. He licked his lips, before leaning close to him.

 

"And I know exactly what I need right now. Could you help me, kind sir?" Nate sneaked an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, and hummed, a grin making its way on his face as well.

 

"It would be my pleasure, my good gentleman. But I'm afraid you've fallen into the arms of a wolf. You're mine now." Mitch giggled, his lips brushing against his, hands placed on his chest.

 

"Oh, no. Whatever shall I do?" He pushed him away, Nate's arms falling down from his waist easily, and he sprinted away, laughing. His husband wasn't surprised - he knew him well enough - but gave him a second of advantage before running after him.

 

"Catch me if you can!" Their laughs and steps echoed in the night, their figures disappearing in the neighboring woods as the sky tinted dark blue.

 

The stars twinkled, brightness second only to the full moon. The summer air was nice on skin and even better on fur and, as the laughter died down, the soft howling of two husbands rang through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked some words to friends to get myself to write something! The words I ended up using of those were "sky", "nanny" and "werewolf".  
> Thanks for the help!


End file.
